Naruto & One Piece CrossOver Challenge: Robin
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: Books, a means of learning that, while convenient, are not infaliable. Anyone can write anything in a book, and through the anals of time, people will come to believe it as truth, denying what they see with their own eyes. Coming across such a book that is not veiled in lies, what will happen to Naruto upon finding such a book? Now taken by lifewilbelife42.


The prelims for the third stage of the Chunin Selection Exams had ended naught but a day ago, and after making a solemn vow to defeat Neji after what he did to Hinata, one Naruto Uzumaki enthusiastically sought out his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to train him during the next month for his match against the supposed prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan.

However, as fate would have it, things weren't meant to go his way.

"Lousy Kakashi-sensei. He promotes teamwork to your face, but then he goes behind your back and plays favorites," Naruto grumbled as he walked Konoha's back streets. After pretty much getting stood up and leaving before he could defend his actions, with what would be a weak attempt, he decided to do the one thing he thought he'd never do once he became a ninja. Go to the library and read.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later after <em>finding <em>the place, Naruto made his way to the back of the Konoha Ninja Library, in the hopes of finding a "super cool" jutsu, or something along those lines that would help him defeat that prick Neji.

A few minutes into his trip however as he got one of those wheeled ladders to he could reach the top shelves without climbing, an angry librarian who detested Naruto for the same reason the other villagers did, casually bumped the side of the ladder with her hip, causing it to shake wildly as she walked out of the aisle and back to her desk like nothing at all had happened.

A few seconds later after trying to maintain his stance in vain, Naruto fell to the floor face-first. The sudden jarring caused some of the books on the shelf to topple onto him, a particularly _heavy _and _dusty_ one landing on his head before landing in front of him.

"Man, this books seems way too heavy," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sore head. After wiping some of the dust off with his hand, then blowing it away which elicited a brief coughing fit, he saw that it was an old leather-bound book, which was surprising since most _old _books were replaced with scrolls.

**The True World History**

"Weird. It doesn't have a library stamp on it, or even Konoha's insignia," he said after flipping through the pages, seeing only more leather, then turned to the front of the book. "The True World History…" he read aloud after looking over the cover again. "Hmmmm… Doesn't really sound like my kind of book," he sighed as he leafed through the pages, then came upon what looked like a portrait at the back.

Though the edges of the page were worn, surprisingly the color and details were in relatively good shape, almost to the point that he swore he was looking at the person herself. Or at least her upper half.

She appeared to be a tall, slender yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair with a dark blue sheen. Her eyes were blue with wide, dark pupils, and a very characteristic plain nose. He also noticed that her arms were somewhat long, and that she had a narrow waist. In the picture she was wearing a violet-colored blouse and black jacket, both of which were open to reveal some cleavage, which caused him to blush.

"Wow… She's kinda pretty," Naruto said to himself before looking to the bottom of the page, as to not be caught looking at her chest, an eyebrow raising when he found what looked like a hand-written quote at the bottom.

**Those who fail to learn from the past are only doomed to repeat it. That is why you must look **_**back**_** on the mistakes you have made, as not to make them again and become a better person for it.**

**Nico Robin, Archaeologist of the Mugiwara no Ichimi**

After reading over the line a few times, which for some reason it seemed to strike a chord in him, every mistake he suddenly made as a ninja flashed before his eyes. Freezing up when confronted with the Oni Kyoudai, leaping into the midst of Haku's ice mirrors without thinking, getting jumped from behind in the forest of death, _twice_, and last but not least wearing orange and blue of all things while on-duty.

Well, the last one couldn't be helped because that was all the villagers would _sell _him, but at that very moment he realized, had he used a convincing henge, he would've been able to buy more ninja-like clothes at their labeled price, instead of getting ripped off like he had been.

Realizing that as he was, he wouldn't be able to defeat someone like Neji, despite how much he didn't want to admit it, he decided to read into the book a bit more and see what he could learn.

Especially that one page that looked like it had a storage seal on it with a picture of a strange fruit with spirals on it.

After making some shadow clones to take care of the books that had been knocked over, he hid the book in his backpack, which wasn't labeled like the other books of scrolls, and made his way home to see if that gut feeling he had about the book was right or not.

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a CrossOver challenge I came up with since so far no one has made a FanFic of Naruto with Nico Robin's powers. So far it's been either Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, or just some other devil fruit, so I thought this up in my spare time.<strong>

**Anyway, can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want, but no Yaoi.**

**2- If Naruto comes up with any new Hana Hana no Mi powers, they should follow the same trend as Robin's (i.e. the French).**

**3- Naruto has to be smart and composed. He can't be the same "baka" he was before.**

**Rules aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


End file.
